


[Podfic] like early flower petals (you wake up my heart)

by akikotree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, Luwoo are sickeningly sweet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, markhyuck are stupid and in love, side markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Three years into his relationship with Jungwoo, Yukhei has a revelation.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] like early flower petals (you wake up my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like early flower petals (you wake up my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779275) by [unbalancedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove). 



> This was recorded for ITPE 2020. Thank you to unbalancedlove for permission to record and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

  


## Streaming

## Duration

33 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20NCT-%20You%20Wake%20Up%20My%20Heart.mp3) | **Size:** 23.5 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
